Power of the Dragons
'''Kuroninja: Power of the Dragons '''is an arc where Kuroninja must find the Dragon Orbs before the user of the White Dragon Orb does. Every part of this arc can be found here. Characters Main Characters * Kuroninja * Kuroninja 2 Allies Council of Kuroninjas * Kuronindragon * Blueroninja * Kudoninja Sentai Rangers Dragon Warriors Villains * The White Dragon Warrior * Monika * Anti-Kuroninja Summary Kuronindragon discovers from a mysterious girl with brown hair and green eyes that there are actually 5 Dragon Orbs, not just two. He also finds out that the White Dragon Orb has chosen someone, which will bring imbalance to the Multiverse if that chosen one is not stopped. Kuronindragon knows where the Green Dragon Orb is, so he goes to Sayori's house. Later, Kuroninja is on a date with Kasumi, but it gets interrupted when a mysterious warrior in black dragon armour appears and knocks Kasumi out. Kuroninja has trouble fighting him because his power keeps getting drained the longer he fights. Suddenly, the Red Dragon Orb appears and helps Kuroninja defeat the black dragon warrior, who is revealed to be Kuroninja 2. Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja is repairing the Cybernindragon when suddenly, the White Dragon Warrior appears. He wants Anti-Kuroninja to join him due to his ability to Force Idolize, and gives him a cd. Anti-Kuroninja doesn't know who it is, but suddenly gains a new form with the ability to control minds. Anti-Kuroninja and the White Dragon Warrior arrive at Sayori's house, where they run into Kuronindragon. Kuronindragon puts up a fair fight against the White Dragon Warrior due to his ability to put himself in the same power level as one opponent. Anti-Kuroninja takes the Green Dragon Orb under his control using his new power and the White Dragon Warrior defeats Kuronindragon. The two of them leave without fighting Sayori. Later, Kuroninja and Kuroninja 2 work together to bring Kasumi to Kuroninja's house, with the help of Yakumo. During the ride to Kuroninja's house, there is heavy rain, followed by thunderstorms. Kuroninja also reveals that Ran and Ayame are now his familiars and they live in Kuroninja's house now. Kuroninja sees the Cybernindragon on the news and goes to where it left to investigate. He brings Kuroninja 2 and Ayame with him, but Kasumi and Ran stay behind. Kuroninja runs into Kuronindragon, who explains that the White Dragon Warrior has appeared and convinces Kuroninja and Kuroninja 2 successfully to join his mission to stop him. Kuroninja also runs into Sayori, who lost the Green Dragon Orb to Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja, Kuroninja 2, and Ayame head back to Kuroninja's house, because Kuronindragon senses the Blue Dragon Orb there. When they arrive, Kuroninja and Yakumo end up fighting each other over Kasumi (Kasumi is Kuroninja's girlfriend, but Yakumo has a crush on her despite both of them being cousins) and Yakumo gets chosen by the Blue Dragon Orb. Anti-Kuroninja and the White Dragon Warrior show up and Anti-Kuroninja takes the Blue and Black Dragon Orbs form Yakumo and Kuroninja 2. Category:Stories